


What is it about John? Sherlock's view

by AuroraDefae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My view of Johnlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is it about John? Sherlock's view

_He itched._

 

Not like normal, boring human beings.

 

It was an intellectual itch. To deduct. His muscles were tense, a very small but powerful though overriding his urge to jump up and find John or Mrs. Hudson and go crazy figuring out everything about them.

 

The small thought?

 

_John would be disappointed in him._

 

Whenever he restrained himself, John looked at him as if he was human, and not a computer. It was odd drawing pride from this, even if they were...friends, but it existed nonetheless.

 

If only he could flip himself inside out to deduct what this meant. No matter how much he organized his 'mind palace', he could not figure out what it was about John.

 

John's mind was tranquil.  _Peaceful._

 

A place to temporarily dock ship, to escape from the pressure of the never ending questions: What does this mean? Where did this/these/that go? Why would they do that, and can you find them?

 

It was a place where the wheels on the train of Sherlock's mind had brakes. It was a place where he could be calm. Where his mind wasn't running of the track and hurtling towards a speedy death.

 

So what was it about John?

 

He had hidden intelligence, he just didn't know how to access it. A pity. He was gentle and kind. Something that was a challenge to Sherlock's sociopathic mind.He was human. Undeniably, a normal human who could withstand anything.He was loved? Befriended by? Just a colleague?

 

Sherlock felt his mind spinning out of control, and tried to take a calming breath to steady it, to get it back on track.

 

_What was it about John?_

 

 

And why did Sherlock feel love  was the only word appropriate for this? Maybe not appropriate.

 

They were close, they understood one another. They were two separate entities of a well-oiled machine.Twins. Mentally connected. Connected by former lives?

 

'Friends' was too strong. 'Love' inadequate.

 

It had been coincidence, their meeting.

 

John had commanded respect, yet was humble and kind. The contradictory deductions had drawn Sherlock as one was draw to a candle, or to an exit in a house of mirrors.

 

What in the world was it with John, and why did his well-controlled and trained mind spin out of control whenever he pondered this topic?

 

_Only Time would tell._


End file.
